tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hear the Engines Coming
Hear the Engines Coming, sometimes known as Hear the Engines, is a song from the fifteenth season performed by Josh Harvey with backing vocals by Sharon Woolf. Lyrics Diggy dagga, bric-a-brac Shake shake, don't be late Dakka dagga, one another Puffa puffa, chuff chuff (repeat whole section twice) Bubbling boiling Chuffing puffing, along Shunt and shoving Whistles blowing their song Over Sodor Working under the sun See them chuffing puffing Bubbling boiling Shunt and shoving Rocking and rolling Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Diggy dagga, bric-a-brac Shake shake, don't be late Dakka dagga, one another Puffa puffa, chuff chuff Edward, Percy Emily, Toby, and James Gordon, Henry Give me one more name Shout out Thomas Thomas! Let me say it again See them chuffing puffing Bubbling boiling Shunt and shoving Rocking and rolling Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming (repeat x2) Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Trevor * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Old Wheezy * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti * The Mayor of Sodor * Jem Cole * Sodor Brass Band * The Photographer * The Bargeman * Mr. Bubbles * The Railway Coal Inspector Episodes * The Lion of Sodor * Double Trouble * The Early Bird * Play Time * Hiro Helps Out * Pop Goes Thomas * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Thomas and Scruff * Jitters and Japes * Gordon and Ferdinand * Toby and Bash * Emily and Dash * Percy's New Friends * Edward the Hero * James to the Rescue * Happy Hiro * Up, Up and Away! * Henry's Happy Coal * Let it Snow * Wonky Whistle Deleted Scenes * Thomas and Scruff - A deleted scene of Whiff and Scruff working at Whiff's Waste Dump. Trivia * This is the seventh song not to be sung by children.﻿ Gallery File:ThomasandthePigs34.png File:Percy'sNewFriends16.png File:PlayTime74.png File:HiroHelpsOut3.png File:DoubleTrouble3.png File:TheEarlyBird14.png File:Percy'sNewFriends48.png File:GordonandFerdinand72.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal62.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal63.png File:HappyHiro2.png File:EmilyandDash27.png File:LetItSnow10.png File:EmilyandDash29.png File:EmilyandDash28.png File:EdwardtheHero2.png|Edward File:HappyHiro34.png File:EmilyandDash2.png File:GordonandFerdinand23.png File:Percy'sNewFriends4.png File:Percy'sNewFriends49.png File:TobyandBash1.png|Toby File:EmilyandDash38.png|Emily File:HappyHiro3.png|James File:Percy'sNewFriends51.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal1.png File:TheLionOfSodor14.png File:EmilyandDash93.png File:HappyHiro29.png|Thomas File:JittersandJapes23.png File:JittersandJapes28.png File:TobyandBash14.png File:ThomasandScruff36.png|Whiff File:ThomasandScruff51.png|Scruff File:OtheIndignity35.png File:EmilyandDash24.png File:JamestotheRescue24.png File:JamestotheRescue25.png File:JamestotheRescue26.png|Gordon and James File:Percy'sNewFriends30.png File:LetitSnow54.png File:Up,UpandAway!13.jpg File:Up,UpandAway!40.png File:EmilyandDash18.png File:TobyandBash42.png File:TobyandBash39.png File:Percy'sNewFriends25.png File:GordonandFerdinand59.png File:HappyHiro22.png File:JamestotheRescue44.png File:LetItSnow9.png Song File:Hear the Engines Coming - Music Video Category:Songs